Daughter of Darkness: Teen Titans
by thinkGREENBB
Summary: Tenchi Muyo, Daughter of Darkness done by the Teen Titans.


(I have two my own charatcers that are teen titan's, one's name is ThunderClap, here's her discription)

Name: ThunderClap

Age: 14

Eyes: Navy Blue

Hair: Medium lenth, wavy dirty blonde

Clothes: Blue leather tank top, blue leather skirt, circular yellow belt

Powers: Weather, Flying, Strength, Dog-Girl, brown fur, ears, feet, large bushy tail

Personality: Hyper, Cute, Dog-like

Home Planet: Arf

(the other one is Foxx)

Name: Foxx

Age: 17

Eyes: Sky blue

Hair: Blavk spiky

Clothes: Wears a chinese looking blue long sleeve shirt, gray pants

Powers: Controls cold, strength, Fox-boy, looks like a fox anthro

Personality: He is alot like Raven

Home Planet: Arf

(Listen, this is my first fanfic on here, so please anime fans don't get angry at me if I spelled something wrong, also these arn't my charatcers, only ThunderClap and Foxx, it's a crossover between Tenchi, and Teen Titans! Enjoy!)

At titans tower. There was a knock on there large door. Robin opened it. There stood two girls. One was taller than the other one, she had long purple hair that were tied in long, long pony tails. She had brown eyes and were wearing weird clothes. The other girl had bright blue hair and they were in really long pony tails going to the side. She had blue eyes and the same weird clothes. A thing jumped up on the little girls shoulder, it looked like a cross between a rabbit and a cat.

"Can I help you?" Robin asked looking at the two pretty girls. The taller girl smiled. "My name is Ayiaka." she said in a soft sweet voice.

"My name is Sasimie, and this is Ryouki." she said petting the little thing.

"We have powers and would like to join. My power is throwing blue fire balls."Ayiaka said.

"My power is I can walk through walls," Sasimie said. "And Ryouki can turn into a giant spaceship." They soon after a while joined the titans, they were not bad ether.

"Starisca! Yay!" people shouted. The people were on a planet called Jeraine. Ayiaka and Sasimie were from that planet. A girl was running up a hill smiling and breathing hard. She had the weird clothes and her hair was red they were in side pony tails. She ran a up to a cute little boy. It was Foxx as a little boy. He lived there at first.

"This is for you." the little girl said holding up a little jar looking thing, it opened up showing a little tree, it short of looked like a Chisrtmas tree.

"Wow!" Foxx said as a huge beam of light came up. It was the Jeraine police. They started hitting the little girl with there spears and swords. They took away Foxx holding him back. The little girl was screaming of the pain.

"No! Please! Don't hurt her!" Foxx said trying to get away. The man hit her one last time and smoke came out of her body and now was a little demon girl. She was wearing the weird clothes. And she had fur a big ears. She sat there staring at the man.

"Depart! You wicked creature!" he shouted as she burst and was gone. The demon girl opened her red eyes slowly. She sat up in a weird room full of toys. She yawned. Then she sat up quickly.

"Whoa, what a weird dream! Jeeze wonder what it means?" she asked her self then a bunch a little mirrors around her came alive and started making noises.

They all stopped except one that was making a sound. It sounded like Jingle Bells.

"Huh? What in the world is going on?" the demon girl asked. It showed outside of the Titans Tower. It showed Foxx laughing his head off looking drunk. Raven, Robin, and Cyborg were on the sofa looking happy and singing. ThunderClap flew by singing Jingle Bells and holding a glass of something that was making her drunk. BeastBoy, Starfire, and Ayiaka came out holding a giant cake.

"Wow! You made a stupendous cake Sasimie!" Foxx said standing up clapping his hands.

"Whaaa! BeastBoy!" ThunderClap screamed jumping up and putting her cheek on his as they both fell down.

"Oh my word!" Starfire said spilling some milk all over BeastBoy's head.

"Hey come loosen up and have a drinkie." ThunderClap said laying on him. The demon girl watched them. BeastBoy walked into the kitchen wiping off his head from the milk Starfire poured on him.

"Man, ThunderClap can get kind a crazy." BeastBoy said. Sasimie came walking in to were BeastBoy was.

"Hey BeastBoy I got you a present!" she said holding up a little box with a bow on it.

"Wow thanks Sasimie, that's cool!" BeastBoy said taking the present. Some of his hair was pulled out. The demon girl held the hairs from BeastBoy's head in her hand.

"I've got a good present, It's a Christmas present! No a summer Startica present for prince charming!" she said and pulled out some of her hair and jumped into a hole and was now flying. She came to a huge tall bowl thing with green gunk in it. A big bubble came rising up.

"Whoa! Now theirs a good girl." she said as she put the hairs of BeastBoy's and her own near the big bubble. It started gathering the hairs.

"I made a promise that day! And now I'll send it to him!" she said smirking. A little jewel formed in the bubble making it alive.

"STARTICA!" she shouted.

It was now summer at Titans Tower and Ayiaka was outside watering the plants humming.

"Good morning!" Raven called out from high up from a window.

"Good morning Raven!" Ayiaka called back.

"It's going to be another hot sunny day!" Raven said.

"The flowers love it!" Ayiaka called back. Raven then got out a vacuum cleaner and started cleaning the room she was in. Sasimie was pouring water into a big bowl for making dinner later.

She turned on the heat and slipped on her shoes and ran outside to help Ayiaka, who now was hanging up wet clothes.

"Is BeastBoy back yet?" Sasimie asked her older sister.

"Not yet." she answered.

"Oh Starfire!" Sasimie called. Starfire was in the shed of near were they were putting in dirty clothes in the washer. "Okay! Be right there! Get in there." she said pushing down the clothes that were in there. Robin was in there reading the newspaper. Starfire carried more wet clothes to hang up.

"Lala!" she sang as she made her way over there. "Wears ThunderClap?" Starfire asked. Sasimie shrugged.

"She's probably laying around doing nothing." Ayiaka said. She was, she was on the roof were quilts were drying and she was laying on one brushing her teeth. BeastBoy was praying at a tomb stone after getting water from the well. As he was walking down the steps he felt as if there was someone else there.

Behind him was a girl sitting on one of the steps. She was wearing a summer dress that was pink and sun hat and ballet shoes. BeastBoy turned around looking at her. She started walking down the steps to were he was. BeastBoy was watching her. She pulled off her hat and waved around her blue hair that was in a pony tail.

"Daddy," she said looking up at him he totally freaked. "I'm so glad I found you daddy!" she said now hugging him. He dropped the water he got from the well. Back at the tower.

Ayiaka was picking out flowers.

"Ayiaka!" Sasimie called running up as Ryouki was running behind her meowing. "Ayiaka? Are these okay?" she asked laying down some blue flowers.

"Uh huh." Ayiaka said.

"I'm home!" BeastBoy called out.

"Coming!" Ayiaka called back running up to the door. "Oh BeastBoy I-" she said as she saw the girl who was standing next to him. "Uh BeastBoy?" she said standing there looking at the girl.

ThunderClap was now standing next to her. "Whats going on? Hey whose that girl?" she asked.

"Hey! BeastBoy! oh..." Sasimie said now standing there.

"BeastBoy! Whose that girl!" ThunderClap said. Starfire now there.

"Hi! Would you like something to drink!" she said.

"Um she's... uh I..." BeastBoy said. "I was coming down the stairs and.."

"Oh I can't wait to hear this story spit it out!" Ayiaka said.

"Yeah come on BeastBoy!" ThunderClap said. All of them were now right up at him except Starfire. Robin was know standing. "Girls girls calm down, BeastBoy whose that girl?" Robin asked.

"Well she's." BeastBoy said looking at her. The girl smiled at him."Daddy!" she said. Everybody now was back up on the steps.

"She called you daddy! What does she mean by that!" Ayiaka called.

"No, no! Your really joking right!" BeastBoy said to her.

"No I'm not Daddy!" the girl said. Everybody was now shivering of what was going on.

"Oh my god! BeastBoy's a father!" Robin said and ran off.

"Oh well I know its hot come inside." Starfire said. They were now all inside drinking ice cold water. The girl was sitting there drinking.

"I love you so much daddy!" the girl said.

"Oh please don't call me daddy!" BeastBoy said.

"What do you mean not call you that! I thought you loved me!" she said. ThunderClap stood up.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore! Your trying to trick Beast Boy but it'snot gonna work!"

"Your nuts!"

ThunderClap got out some sort of sword and hit the couch with it missing her.

"Are you crazy!"

"I am crazy!" ThunderClap started chaseing her around the room.

The girl a hit a door that seemed to be on the side of the stairs. Cyborg stepped out of it. "Do you guys have to be so loud?" The girl was now on the stairs. "Please stop!" she said.

"Oh miss polite now huh? Please stop." ThunderClap said.

"NO!" the girl said as a purple glow was around her. She got out a sword and the whole room was purple. The demon girl was watching. She giggled.

"It's the Light Hawk sword!" BeastBoy said.

"Hurry! This way!" Robin said as Foxx was following him. Robin opened the door. The purple light was on them now, blowing them back. Foxx jumped up and caught the girl and sword went away.

"I'm sorry about that but I don't allow killing in the house." Foxx said.

"Foxx! Did you see she had the Light Hawk sword!" BeastBoy said. Cyborg was sneaking up behind the girl.

"Well I've worked up an appetite. How bout you miss? Could you go for some noodles?" Foxx asked her. She nodded her head. Cyborg quickly pulled out some of her hair. She screamed.

"Thanks for letting me have some of you pretty hair buy bye!" Cybrog said and closed the door. Now they were all eating noodles. The girl slurped one up. "Hmm yummy!" she said looking at BeastBoy. "Hey daddy which do you like better? Noodles or me?" she asked.

ThunderClap was now standing up looking at the girl and had a really angry look on her face. Foxx coughed to tell her to sit down and she did. The girl reached to get some more noodles from the bowl but ThunderClap's blue chopsticks cut the noodles that the girl was getting in half.

"Hey! What did you do that for!" the girl yelled.

"Cause I did!" ThunderClap said.

"That's my noodle!" the girl said slamming her foot on the table as some of the food fell off.

"Not likely!" ThunderClap said slamming her foot on the table making everything else fall off.

"Okay! Great meal! I'm stuffed! See you later!" BeastBoy said getting up and walking away.

"Were are you going daddy?" the girl said.

"I think I'll take a bath." BeastBoy answered.

"Then I'll come too!" she said and started running after him and threw her dress off. "Daddy!" ThunderClap and Ayiaka almost killed themselves to stop the girl from going after BeastBoy.

"Hey what are you doing?" she said. Cyborg was looking at the girls DNA to see if BeastBoy was her father. He slurped up the noodles looking at it.

"We know who you are Myuka? But why are you here?" Raven asked Myuka who was the girl.

"To see my daddy, I really love my daddy." Myuka said.

"He's not your daddy!" ThunderClap said.

"Don't yell at her." Raven said.

"Were are you from Myuka?" Ayiaka asked.

"Well... I don't really know." Myuka ansered.

"Hey stop playing games!" Ayiaka said.

"I am not playing games believe me!" Myuka said.

"Well do you have a mother?" Raven asked.

"Well I don't remember my mother but I remember my father's face real well!" Myuka said. BeastBoy was holding bath supplies and listening to them.

"BeastBoy." Cyborg said. BeastBoy looked over to see Cyborg leaning on the wall.

"Oh hey." BeastBoy said.

"Guess what BeastBoy. The girl really is your daughter crongrats." Cyborg said. BeastBoy dropped all his things. Sasimie ran up to Cyborg. "Hey Cyborg do you want some watermelon?" she asked.

"Sure." Cyborg said.

"Hey everybody! I'm cutting up some watermelon!" she called out as she ran outside and told everyone.

"Cy- Cyborg... how can I be that girls father?" BeastBoy asked. ThunderClap, Starfire, and Ayiaka were sitting in a strait line.

"Hmm, I wounder how BeastBoy can be her father?" Ayiaka asked herself.

"That's easy! She's from the future!" Starfire said.

"Are you that, that little brat right there!" ThunderClap said pointing at Myuka. "Is from the future!"

"Look they really flu!" Myuka said pointing to the watermelon seeds she spat out and talking to Sasimie.

"Starfire's got it right this time. I got her DNA sample and she's not from this area." Cyborg said getting a watermelon slice and taking a bite out of it. They all jumped up.

"I knew it!" Starfire said.

"That is impossible!" ThunderClap said.

"Anyway, I still haven't gotten the sample of her mother's DNA yet." Cyborg said and took another bite. "Maybe! It's one of you lucky girls!"

"BeastBoy?... It might be me." Ayiaka said blushing.

"Oh yeah that chance Ayiaka." ThunderClap said.

"You know it could be me you know when I'm older." Sasimie said blushing.

"Hey! It might even be me!" Starfire said.

"Oh come on girls your all to young to be thinking about that." Raven said. Cyborg started laughing.

"Well which one of us looks the most like Myuka? What do you think Myuka?... Myuka?" Ayiaka asked. She wasn't there.

"I know were she went!" ThunderClap said. BeastBoy was naked in the huge giant bath pool Cyborg made.

'What if Myuka really is my daughter, or this could be Cyborg's some idea of a joke.' BeastBoy thought. His eyes were now covered by hands.

"Guess who?" a girls voice asked. He dove underwater and sprang back up seeing it was Myuka, she was naked. He blushed and tried to hide his spots.

"You shouldn't leave me alone like that daddy." Myuka said.

"I'm trying to take a bath here Myuka!" BeastBoy said turning around. "Listen to me, I'm going to get out and put on a towel." BeastBoy said. Myuka jumped on him. "We can take a bath together! Wow daddy your turning red!" Myuka said.

"MYUKA GET OFF OF ME!" BeastBoy said. ThunderClap and Ayiaka ran up.

"BeastBoy?" ThunderClap said.

"Okay ThunderClap it's not what it looks like!" BeastBoy said, ThunderClap bent down and her eyes closed she started crying some she screamed trying to get to Myuka.

"Listen to me please!" BeastBoy said now swimming away with Myuka on his back.

"I'm gonna get that little girl and rip her apart!" ThunderClap said chasing them.

The demon girl was watching liking this a lot. Myuka was pulled out of the water, and a yellow towel was rapped around her. She was set down by Foxx.

"Theirs a good girl." he said know he was holding her.

"Are you BeastBoy's daddy?" Myuka asked.

"No not really, but you can take a bath with me sometime." Foxx answered.

"Okay! Sounds like fun!" Myuka said. Ayiaka and ThunderClap looked at each other.

"Is that girl weird or what?" ThunderClap said.

"AHHH! Stupid stupid stupid Foxx! You messed things up when things were getting good!" the demon girl said. The demon girl's name was Yazoya, she sat back down and closed her eyes then opened them again they were now glowing red.

She was remembering something that happened a long time ago. She was standing infront of three people two girls and a tall fat boy. She shot a red light at them then the burst into flames, and left of them were three little jewels. Yazoya picked them up. "Not bad at all," she said and ate them. "Mmmm delicious."

"Hey! Have you seen my friends around here?" a boys voice asked. Yazoya turned around seeing Foxx as his little boy self.

"There were three of them, I was soused to meet them right here," Foxx said. "Hey, the summer Startica festival is tomorrow!" he said pulling out a little tomato fruit. "Eat this and your wish will come true! You'll meet someone you love, try it it's delicious!" he said handing her the fruit. She took it looking at it and looked back up at him and blushed. Cyborg was in the kitchen eating an iceie he made.

'I can't figure out the mother's part of Myuka's DNA, someones trying to hide something.' Cyborg thought.

"OW!" Myuka's voice came from outside. Starfire was brushing her blue hair.

"I still can't belive you beet ThunderClap, she's a tough cookie." Raven said.

"Yeah." Sasimie said.

"Okay! Lift up your arms!" Starfire said lifting hers up. Raven put clothes on Myuka.

"Meow!" Ryouki said.

"Oh Myuka! You look so pretty." Sasimie said. Myuka was wearing a summer dress that was short and was white with red dots. Myuka laughed. "I like being pretty!" she said and started twirling around. "I know! I'll show daddy!"

"BeastBoy's room is right up those stairs." Cyborg said pointing.

"Thanks!" Myuka said and ran up the stairs.

"Oh, is so pretty and shiny!" Starfire said holding a long silver hair.

"Were did this hair come from?" Cyborg asked.

"I found it after I brushed her hair." Starfire said.

"So it's Myuka's." Cyborg said.

"What do you want?" ThunderClap asked.

"Go away Myuka, BeastBoy isn't feeling well right now." Ayiaka said. Myuka stood there looking sad.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Myuka said and walked back down the stairs slowly.

"Hey Myuka!... what's wrong?" Sasimie asked. Myuka looked down at her.

"I guess daddy isn't feeling well right now." Myuka said.

"I'm sorry, Hey! Do you want to play a game with me?" Sasimie asked her. Myuka looked at her then smiled.

"Okay!" Myuka said.

"Ones silver and the others black. I can't tell the mother's part of her." Cyborg said. He typed in a code.

"Yes! Now I just got to put is together!" Cyborg said typing. Myuka, Sasimie, and Starfire were making origami.

"First over then press." Sasimie said pressing on the pink paper.

"First over then press." Myuka said. Starfire did it. "Um I think something went wrong."

"Oh Starfire you did it backwards." Sasimie said.

"Come on come on, I'm almost there!" Cyborg said. Sasimie blew air into her pink paper.

"Look a little crane!" Sasimie said. Myuka blew in hers too.

"Yay! I got one too!" Myuka said.

"I'm finished!" Starfire said holding up her little people.

"Well you made some men not a crane but it's good." Sasimie said. Starfire laughed.

"I'm going to make a lot more of these cranes!" Myuka said.

"Great you can give one to BeastBoy." Sasimie said.

"Oh! That reminds me I brought something for Daddy!" Myuka said. She ran over to a little table that had a little treasure chest box on it. She ran back over and opened it. A green light came out and showed a tree that looked kind of like a Christmas tree.

"Wow, it looks like a Christmas tree." Sasimie said.

"Christmas? What's that? This is the summer Startica tree that's held at the planet Jeraine." Myuka said.

"I should have known!" Sasimie said.

"What's Startica?" Starfire asked.

"Startica is a festival that's held at Jeraine, and it's held in the summer.

It's sort of like Christmas only in summer instead of winter. If a girl meets on boy she really cares about, people say they would grow up and get married, it must be the Startica season in Jeraine right now." Sasimie said as she leaned down.

"It sounds so romantic." Starfire said and yawned.

"Myuka's fallen asleep, I wonder who her mother is. Myuka?" Sasimie said.

They all fell asleep. It was now evening. BeastBoy woke up and opened his door seeing ThunderClap and Ayiaka were asleep too.

"Oh yeah great guard uh huh." BeastBoy said and sunk away. He looked at the room Myuka was in. He smiled and walked outside. The treasure chest box opened and a big green light went all over the room. Yazoya was in it.

"Hey wake up Myuka! Myuka!" she said. Myuka woke up and her eyes were red and weird. She walked outside and found BeastBoy who was holding some things.

"Hey you changed your dress Myuka." BeastBoy said. She twirled around and grabbed his arm.

"Come with me." she said and pulled him. BeastBoy dropped his things. ThunderClap woke up and saw BeastBoy was gone.

"BeastBoy?" she said. Myuka was pulling BeastBoy up the stone steps, they got to a platform and stopped. BeastBoy was trying to catch his breath.

"BeastBoy!" ThunderClap yelled out while she was flying looking around for him. "BeastBoy!" she called out seeing them on the platform.

"Myuka what is going why are we here?" BeastBoy asked.

"I love you!" Myuka said and ran up and kissed him on the lips.

'Myuka no...' BeastBoy thought. They were now floating in the air.

"BEASTBOY!" ThunderClap said trying to get to them.

"BeastBoy... lets be together now." Myuka said. BeastBoy's eye twitched. Yazoya screamed. And they were back to normal. It looked like BeastBoy was kind of holding Myuka. He opened his eyes and Myuka's too. She looked up seeing BeastBoy and gasped and backed away.

"What happened to us?" BeastBoy said.

"I don't know and I don't wanna know!" Myuka and turned around and ran into ThunderClap.

"ThunderClap." BeastBoy said.

"BeastBoy, I'm taking her with me now!" ThunderClap said. She flu up into the air.

"Daddy!" Myuka said.

"Weird things are happening." BeastBoy said. They were now real high in the air.

"Please! Put me down!" Myuka said.

"What were you doing with BeastBoy!" ThunderClap said.

"I don't know we were just going for a walk!" Myuka said.

"Now your going for a drop instead!" ThunderClap said.

"You wouldn't dare!" Myuka said. ThunderClap growled and dropped her. Myuka was screaming.

"Don't worry Myuka I'll say good-bye to your daddy for you!" ThunderClap called out. She watched her fall and then closed her eyes. It was now night.

"Myuka were are you!" Raven called out.

"Myuka!" Starfire yelled. Sasimie was deep-frying.

"Meow meow!" Ryouki said.

"Ryouki, you know your sopsed to stand back when I'm deep-frying." Sasimie said. Raven and Starfire came back.

"Did you find her?" Robin asked.

"Any luck at all?" BeastBoy asked. Raven shook her head.

"It's too dark to look anymore." Starfire said.

"Don't worry Foxx is out there looking for her too." Robin said. Myuka was in a tree and woke up.

"I was falling from the sky and I fell, but I'm not hurt." she said looking at her hand. She looked down and saw how high she was up very high up.

"How'd I get way up here! I'm gonna fall someone help me!" Myuka screamed.

"Oh no!" Cyborg said as he lost everything on Myuka's mother's DNA. "I lost it! Someone messed with these jeans... they just don't wanna know who Myuka's mother is that's for sure!"

It was now dinner time.

"Bone aptiie!" everybody said. There was colorful little fried things in the middle of the table.

"Hmm, this is good, but I don't taste any meat in it." Starfire said.  
"It's shoengen, we always have it on the Fourth of July, theirs no meat no fish everything is completly vegetarian."

Sasimie said.

BeastBoy looked at his food not really eating.

"ThunderClap are you sure you left Myuka okay alone?" BeastBoy asked.

"Yes BeastBoy, how many times do I have to say it." ThunderClap said.

"Well I'm going to go look for her." BeastBoy said standing up.

"She's probably fine she'll come back here when she feels like it." ThunderClap said.

"Well I'm still looking." BeastBoy said.

"You said your self that she was just an annoyance to you at first. Just leave her." ThunderClap said.

"Well she could be in trouble ThunderClap, what if she's gotten hurt don't you feel a little sorry for her?" BeastBoy said.

"Sorry?" ThunderClap said standing up. "That girl is here to kill you BeastBoy." The door opened. BeastBoy Starfire and Sasimie walked over. Foxx was standing there with Myuka next to him.

"Guess were I found her, on top of a seder tree she was crying her eyes out, it's okay dear everything's okay." Foxx said. She growled and ran inside and ran to ThunderClap and slapped her.

"I hate your guts! What's your problem ThunderClap! Trying to get red of me!" Myuka screamed.

"That's right kid you are in my way!" ThunderClap said and pushed her down hard.

"Are you okay?" BeastBoy said running over to Myuka. ThunderClap ran and grabbed Myuka and BeastBoy got in the middle of it.

"BeastBoy! That girl is here to destroy you! I'm trying to keep her away!" ThunderClap said trying to get to her again.

"BeastBoy!" ThunderClap said.

"STOP IT!" he yelled and slapped her.

"That's more like it now were getting some action!" Yazoya said. ThunderClap had her hand on her face were he had hit her. BeastBoy looked at his hand.

"Look I'm sorry, ThunderClap." BeastBoy said.

"And I'm sorry Myuka, to me your just like all the other girls here in this house." BeastBoy said.

"Yeah except for ThunderClap who just gets in the way." ThunderClap said and disappeared.

"ThunderClap!" BeastBoy said. ThunderClap was on the beach. She sat down and looked at the water. It had the moon reflected in it.

"What am I doing here? I know that girl is going to hurt BeastBoy, or am I just jealous of her?" she said.

"ThunderClap? Could I join you?" Ayiaka asked.

"Sure." ThunderClap said. Ayiaka leaned on a large rock.

"ThunderClap, I'm afraid I'm jealous of Myuka. I always thought if BeastBoy wasn't going to love me I would just go home." ThunderClap sniffed.

"Don't cry Ayiaka, everybody soon is going to send a search party for you soon your so loved, and Sasimie would laugh if she saw you now. BeastBoy wouldn't like it if you went home!" ThunderClap said.

"ThunderClap is that true?" Ayiaka said.

"Ayiaka!" Sasimie called.

"I told you." ThunderClap said and flu up into the tree there.

"I'm here dear." Ayiaka said wiping a tear away.

"Were all going to do fireworks soon! And firecrackers!" Sasimie said.

"You and your firecrackers." Ayiaka laughed as they went back. Myuka was doing a firecracker then it popped and she burnt herself.

"Are you okay? You have to be careful with fireworks." BeastBoy said holding her hand.

"Says who!" Myuka said.

"Sorry." Myuka said.

"Yeah." BeastBoy said. Sasimie had a sparkler going and making a purple circle around her. Yazoya watched this and saw how fun it would be. She closed her eyes. Robin lit a big fire work that had blue fire coming out of it.

"BURN IT UP NOW MYUKA!" Yazoya screamed. Myuka had the bad eyes again and took a lot of the sparklers and ran up to the big fire work and put all the sparklers in it.

"Myuka look out!" Ayiaka shouted grabbing her as all the fire started to go everywhere. BeastBoy took a bucket of water and it went out.

"Myuka are okay?" BeastBoy said.

"Oh my head OW!" she said.

"Myuka are you going to be okay?" Sasimie asked. Myuka smiled and nodded.

"Okay... here-" Cyborg said as he heard his belly make a noise. "If I'm going to stay up all night working then I'm going to have to eat something." There was a knock on his door.

"Come in!" Cyborg said. Foxx walked in.

"It's me Cyborg." Foxx said.

"Oh Foxx come in." Cyborg said.

"I brought you a snack." Foxx said. He held a tray of yummy foods on it.

"Wow! Thanks I was starving!" Cyborg said as he took two seconds to pray then chowed down. Foxx looked at the skinny bottles with Myuka's sliver hair and BeastBoy's green hair.

"I can't figure out the mother's side of her." Cyborg said.

"Really. That is why I came to talk to you Cyborg." Foxx said setting them down. All the girls except ThunderClap were in there PJ's and getting ready to go to bed.

"I'm just... I'm afraid of myself." Myuka said. She laid there thinking. "Oh! Sasimie, what's Christmas?" Myuka asked her.

"Oh yeah I forgot you don't know what Christmas is... hey! I can show you." Sasimie running to get a photo album.

"Heres last years Christmas we had." Sasimie said.

"What's that?" Myuka asked. It was a picture of the cake that Sasimie had made.

"That's the cake I baked last year it was yummy!" Sasimie said turning the page again.

"Hey look at this one!" Raven said. It was one of Cyborg and Robin a Raven on a couch together they looked like they were laughing.

"Robin's eyes are shiny." Starfire said. The next picture was of ThunderClap looking drunk, she looked like she had just burped.

"Whose that?" Myuka asked.

"That's ThunderClap, that's what she looks like when she drinks alot." Sasimie said. The next picture was off ThunderClap laying on BeastBoy still looking drunk.

"And this." Sasimie said. Everybody laughed.

"She's hopeless." Ayiaka giggled. The next picture was off everybody and a big stain of BeastBoy's jacket.

"I think you did that stain Starfire." Raven said. Starfire laughed. The next picture was of a Christmas tree.

"Whoa it looks like a summer Startica tree." Myuka said.

"It's a Christmas tree." Sasimie said.

"It's so beautiful." Myuka said. "Wow... wish I was apart of it too."

"You can, you can join our family and live with us." Ayiaka said. Myuka had a great big smile on her face. Yazoya was turned around and looked angry.

"But you'll have to be a good girl intill then." the little TV said, it was Ayiaka talking.

"I'm so happy I feel like I'm going to-" Myuka said as the TV went off.

"So anything you have not found yet Cyborg?" Foxx said handing him a blue popcicle.

"Nope nothing." Cyborg said taking a bite.

"Myuka is infact a killer." Foxx said.

"She's an assign!" Cyborg freaked.

"I love to rattle your cage!" Foxx said and started laughing.

"Hey well what if she is!" Cyborg said.

"I don't think so Cyborg." Foxx said and took a bite of his popcicle and laughed again. Everyone was asleep. The treasure chest box opened again and Yazoya came out. Myuka started moaning.

"Who said you could join there family! Your not having any Christmas party here! Get the prince Myuka! And make it quick or I'll destroy you!" she screamed out. Myuka burst up. "Daddy." she said and took the little box and walked into his room. She put the box on the floor and kneeled next to him.

"Daddy... I'm so scared daddy." she said. The box opened and Yazoya came out. "All right he's in a trace now do it." she said. Myuka's eyes were red. "Yes your majesty." Myuka said and got on BeastBoy and kissed his face. She licked around his eyes then pulled down his covers and kissed his chest then they floated in the air. Yazoya laughed. Myuka then kissed BeastBoy on the lips. The door burst open. ThunderClap and Foxx came in.

"Yazoya!" Foxx said.

"Well long time no see!" Yazoya said. Foxx reached out and tried to cut Yazoya.

"I missed!" he said.

"BeastBoy!" ThunderClap said. They both fell back down. Myuka woke up and was normal. She gasped. "Daddy!" she said. ThunderClap picked her up. "Who was that creature!" she yelled.

"I don't know!" Myuka said.

"ThunderClap put her down she doesn't know what your talking about!" Foxx said. ThunderClap put Myuka down.

"What were you doing to BeastBoy?" she asked.

"I don't know!" Myuka said. She grabbed the box and ran out of the room. BeastBoy woke up. "What's going on?" he asked. "Myuka!" he yelled and ran out of the room.

"Wait BeastBoy don't go!" ThunderClap said hanging on to him.

"ThunderClap?" he said. She fell down and was crying. Myuka was running through the woods. Everybody was outside.

"The demon Yazoya has possessed Myuka with great evil. She must be caught." Foxx said.

"Theres no choice we have to take her out." ThunderClap said.

"I promised Myuka she could spend Christmas with us! Your so cruel ThunderClap!" Sasimie yelled and ran off.  
"Wait Sasimie!" Ayiaka said and ran after her. Sasimie kept running.

"Sasimie! Ayiaka! Come back!" BeastBoy yelled running after them.

"Wait Sasimie!"Ayiaka said and fell down then got back up. Myuka ran intill she came to an open field. She remembered what Yazoya said. "Just bring that prince to me OR YOU'LL KNOW WHAT I'LL DO!"

"I know what she'll do... she'll destroy me." Myuka said and fell down. "I'm so scared help me daddy!" The box opened. Myuka gasped.

"What do you want?" she asked Yazoya.

"Your not doing what I told you Myuka! For that I'm going to erase your memory!" she said and her eyes turned red. Myuka started running but Yazoya stot a purple lightning bolt at her and she screamed and fell down. Sasimie know found Myuka.

"Myuka! You must Yazoya." Sasimie said.

"Hello little princess." Yazoya said. Myuka grabbed Sasimie.

"Hey Myuka what are you doing let go!" Sasimie said. Ayiaka now came. She was getting ready to throw a fire ball but Yazoya shocked her and she screamed and fell down. Everybody else was now there.

"Prince I'll be waiting for you." Yazoya said as the box closed.

"BeastBoy please help me!" Sasimie said as they both disappeared. The box opened again and it formed a little opening to were Yazoya lived.

"This field is very unsafe. Only two of us should go." Cyborg said. BeastBoy and ThunderClap walked towards it.

"BeastBoy, make sure you get Sasimie back." Ayiaka said.

"Don't worry Ayiaka we will." BeastBoy said.

"You can count on us." ThunderClap said.

"It's time we go ThunderClap!" BeastBoy said. ThunderClap nodded. They walked into the triangle and lightning burst up they screamed and as they were falling into a swirling terror there screams faded. They were on a wooden floor in the room filled with weird odd toys. BeastBoy woke up.

"ThunderClap? Are okay?" he asked ThunderClap who was getting up.

"Yeah BeastBoy I'm just swell." ThunderClap said. BeastBoy looked around the room along with ThunderClap.

"Eee what place is this anyway!" ThunderClap said.

"Merry Christmas." a toy said from across the room. It was a little teddy bear.

"Hey those toys are talking!" BeastBoy said pointing.

"Welcome to the land of Yozoya!" the teddy bear said.

"Hey we wanna speak with Yazha or whatever her name is." ThunderClap said.

"Yazoya is getting ready for the big Christmas party," the teddy bear said waving it's arms up and down. "And she asked us to give you a special greeting!" All the toys in the room now had little daggers coming out of there chests. BeastBoy screamed, ThunderClap roared and now was in her Teen Titans uniform. Her claws were out and ready to fight. All the toys started running towards them. ThunderClap ripped them apart and BeastBoy ran, they threw the daggers at him hitting the glass wall and braking it. BeastBoy fell down breathing hard.

"Did we scare you? Did we hurt you? I'm so sorry!" the teddy bear said. ThunderClap ripped her claws in that one.

"We need to get out of here!" ThunderClap said. A hole appeared under them and they fell screaming.

"Merry Christmas." a girls voice said. They found themselves in a bigger room that wasn't filling with possessed killer toys in it.

"Am I crazy or were we falling?" ThunderClap asked.

"I think so." BeastBoy said.

"Look over here." the girls voice said. They saw Sasimie tied to a large wide tree.

"Daddy, you came to my Christmas party, thank you." Myuka said looking up. She was wearing a Santa Claus dress outfit.

"Don't let her fool you look at her eyes!" ThunderClap said. Yes her eyes were red and evilish.

"Haha! ThunderClap is the fool!" Myuka said flying into the air.

"Is that so?" ThunderClap said throwing lightning bolts at her.

Myuka dodged them but one hit her. She screamed of pain them all of her clothes tore off. A red light that was coming from her heart made fur grow on her body. Her hands became claws. She landed in front of ThunderClap and BeastBoy. Myuka smirked at them. She started clawing at ThunderClap missing several times.

"Myuka!" another girls voice called out. It was Yazoya, she was sitting on a branch of the tree. Myuka jumped backwards and landed next to her.

"Look it's the demon!" ThunderClap said.

"Right, and if your were wondering prince your Light Hawk sword doesn't work down here." Yazoya said.

"What do you want from us?" BeastBoy asked.

"What do I want? All I want is for you to play with me that's all." Yazoya said.

"Were not your play things you little weasel! Now let us go!" ThunderClap shouted.

"Why do you want to play with us?" BeastBoy asked.

"My, my, my, that's to easy prince. If I told you then go ask Foxx!" Yazoya said.

"Foxx?" BeastBoy said to himself. Streamers came from everywhere and grabbed BeastBoy and ThunderClap. They pulled them up high, high into the air.

"Let the party begin!" Yazoya screamed and started flying around. ThunderClap finally broke through and cut BeastBoy free. She saw him falling and dove after him. A huge mass of the streamers followed them very fast. They fell in a hole in the wall and the streamers hit the wall and BeastBoy and ThunderClap fell onto a giant teddy bear!

"We can play as long as we want cause there's no time in my world!" Yazoya said and grabbed BeastBoy and dropped him. ThunderClap flu down and grabbed him just before he hit the ground. Myuka came and cut ThunderClap on the side.

"Damn you!" ThunderClap screamed.

"Are okay?" BeastBoy asked.

"I'm sure I'll be okay It's just a little scratch!" ThunderClap said holding BeastBoy while flying.

The giant teddy bear waved it's giant paw towards ThunderClap and knocked her out.

"ThunderClap! ThunderClap!" BeastBoy said as they fell into another hole. Back in the real world it was raining.

"You mean BeastBoy can't use the Light Hawk sword in the Nightmare world!" Ayiaka said.

"I'm afraid so." Foxx answered. "The only way to give BeastBoy the powers of the Light Hawk sword is, is we had a branch from the tree of light." Foxx said.

"Tree of light? We have one right here!" Ayiaka said.

"That's the best thing we have!" she said and ran off. BeastBoy and ThunderClap fell into the muck were Myuka was made.

"ThunderClap! Please wake up!" BeastBoy said holding her.

"You won't last long in my world prince!" Yazoya said. She flu down next to them.

"The stuff your in right now is the stuff I made Myuka with, with your green hairs and my silver." Yazoya said.

"So your saying the Light Hawk sword was?" BeastBoy said.

"A fake yes it worked nicely." she answered. "I should glue you two together in my muck, and ThunderClap would like sense she's in love with you!" she said and started laughing.

"Ya know what go right ahead. If it would make you happy fine. I'd love to be glued together with BeastBoy. So go ahead." ThunderClap said. Yazoya lost the grin on her face. Myuka flu up holding Sasimie.

"Myuka? Should we kill Sasimie or ThunderClap first?" Yazoya said.

"I wouldn't want to throw her into the poisonous swamp, but I prefer the purple claw." she said. Myuka showed her claws under Sasimie's chin.

"Lets make a deal," BeastBoy said. "I'll stay and you let Sasimie and ThunderClap go."

"I won't go." ThunderClap said a hand on his shoulder. Ayiaka ran up to the tree of light. "Please! We need your help!" she called out. Sasimie had her head on ThunderClap's lap.

She opened her eyes seeing Myuka tarring BeastBoy apart. She was scratching him all over his body.

"Slow down Myuka, there's no need for you to kill him yet I want some entertainment!" Yazoya said. Sasimie stood up. "Is that Myuka?" she asked. ThunderClap started to stand up. "Yes, she's lost her goodness." ThunderClap said and fell back down.

"Stop it!" Sasimie shouted.

"My, my the little princess finally woke up. Did you sleep good?" Yazoya said. Myuka was now choking BeastBoy. Myuka growled at Sasimie and continued hurting BeastBoy.

"Myuka were your friends remember!" Sasimie called. Myuka looked at her remembering all the good fun times she had. Her eyes were normal again. "Daddy? Oh daddy I'm so sorry!" Myuka said hugging BeastBoy.

"You broke through to her." ThunderClap said.

"Myuka!" Yazoya said and grabbed her, "This is what you'll get for your pathetic memories!" she shouted and shot a lightning bolt at her. Myuka screamed of the pain that was happening to her. He stopped and Myuka stood there twitching her hands and doing a low growl.

"That's good now use those claws!" Yazoya yelled. Yazoya screamed as Myuka ran and scratched her on the eye.

"How dare you hurt your creator!" Yazoya cursed.

"Yazoya, Yazoya's. And Myuka's Myuka. I don't want Startica I want Christmas! And Sasimie and everybody will be there! I don't want to live in the darkness any longer!" Myuka said. Yazoya healed her wound. "All right then you won't live anywhere! Darkness lighting!" she shouted as a beam of light came from Myuka's heart and she screamed and fell down.

"Myuka!" BeastBoy said. The three of them ran towards her.

"Daddy? I really sorry daddy, I did things I shouldn't have done. I made ThunderClap angry I hope she forgives me." Myuka said.

"Of course I do!" ThunderClap said.

"Myuka don't go away!" Sasimie said.

"Sasimie, I can't wait to have Christmas with you and all the ones I love." Myuka said and closed her eyes. She started disappearing and a red jewel floated in the air.

"No Myuka don't go! Wait Myuka! Please no!" Sasimie screamed. BeastBoy pulled her away and held her and ThunderClap stood away from it. The red jewel fell onto the ground. BeastBoy went and picked it up.

"Are you done messing with her life?" BeastBoy asked Yazoya. Yazoya yawned. "She was just a creation I made when I was born." Yazoya said.

"You killed the good part inside of you, now it's gone." BeastBoy said.

"The part of me is already dead! You don't know what they did to me!" She screamed and she started turning in a purplish fury gargoyle. She was on the ground.

"No. You don't anything!" she screamed as she opened her eyes they were red. She threw her arm at them as it turned into long prickly vines. ThunderClap grabbed BeastBoy and Sasimie and flu off.

"ThunderClap!" BeastBoy said.

"I'm losing my power! It's this place!" ThunderClap said as she started to fall and Yazoya was know a giant gray monster. Yazoya was holding BeastBoy and ThunderClap, ThunderClap was holding Sasimie.

"Look at me. Do think anybody would love me if I looked this way? I should have killed Foxx when I had the chance to!" she screamed at them as a bright light came. It was Ayiaka! She was holding a branch from the tree of light.

"BeastBoy! This branch is from the tree of light! And light always prevails!" she said and threw the branch at BeastBoy. BeastBoy moaned and he was wearing the weird clothes and holding the Light Hawk sword.

"The Light Hawk sword!" he said holding it.

"Your puny sword makes me laugh! YOUR GAMES OVER!" Yazoya shouted and the vines started chasing him. BeastBoy kept dodging the vines. He got closer and closer to Yazoya.

"May we meet again someday." Foxx said from inside BeastBoy's head. He saw a cute little Yazoya who looked completely harmless. He jabbed the sword through Yazoya's face.

"You were with Foxx?" BeastBoy said.

"Imagine, the darkness in love with the light." Yazoya said back to him. Ayiaka was holding ThunderClap and Sasimie. Yazoya screamed and was gone. It was morning back at Titans Tower. BeastBoy laid on the wet grass. He opened his eyes.

"BeastBoy!" Ayiaka said and smiled.

"BeastBoy your back!" Sasimie said and hugged him. He stood up.

"Are all right BeastBoy?" Foxx asked him.

"Yes I'm fine but Myuka." he said getting out the jewel.

"Hmm, I see." Foxx said. BeastBoy handed him the little treasure chest box.

"This is for you, I think Yazoya was, you know." he said. Foxx took the box and turned in upside-down and out came the tomato fruit. He held it and looked at it and put it back in the box.

"We were very young. That's all I remember." Foxx said. They were all inside now.

"She couldn't wait to have Christmas it was cute." Starfire said.

"I know." Sasimie said. ThunderClap seemed to be crying, she was on one of the boards on the ceiling. Cyborg walked by.

"Wow ThunderClap crying? That's a first." Cyborg said. ThunderClap wiped the tears away. "Don't be absurd why would I be crying!" ThunderClap said.

"Humf, have some respect for the greatest scientific genius in the world." Cyborg said and walked over to BeastBoy.

"BeastBoy? Let me have it." Cyborg said. BeastBoy handed him the little jewel.

"If whatever you guys want just say the word." Cyborg said showing everybody the jewel.

"If even one of you does not want this done I will not do it." he said. Everybody looked at ThunderClap. She sighed and turned her head. She remembered the day she dropped Myuka from the sky. She saw Myuka falling and before she hit the ground she caught her and held her and put her in the tree.

"I want to see her again." ThunderClap said and smiled. Everybody in the room laughed and grinned.

"All right ThunderClap!" BeastBoy said.

"Yep I'm going to be her personal trainer and you bet I'm gonna be tuff as hell!" She shouted.

"I guess ThunderClap will be ThunderClap." Cyborg said.

"Thats exactly what I'm afraid of." BeastBoy said.

"So what do you say in there? Are you ready to get started?" Cyborg said. It twinkled and sparkled like it was saying yes.

**The End**


End file.
